vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin, the other being Josie Saltzman. She was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family. History Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were also dead. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In ''Postcards from the Edge'', it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, Lizzie and her twin are born via c-section. Her father, Alaric allows her former surrogate mother, Caroline Forbes to hold her and her sister, first handing her Josie and informing Caroline of her name and namesake(their mother), then Lizzie who he informed Caroline was named after her mother Elizabeth. Lizzie and Josie are also seen with Caroline in the ending flashfoward scene. Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner/witch. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner/witch. Appearances Season 6 *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they would be next in line to lead the Gemini Coven. However there is no more Gemini Coven so they will not have to merge. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. *However since their Siphoner status was revealed The Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners/Heretics. *It was believed that the twins died along with Jo, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Lizzie is named after Caroline Forbes' mother, Elizabeth, while her sister, Josie, is named after their late mother, Josette. * She and her twin sister, Josie, are the first babies that we know of to have been carried by a vampire. * She and her sister were the third on screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina(flashback) and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However she and Josie were the first to be born via C-section. Gallery 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Siphoners